gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bull Ring
|length = |turns = 9 |type = Real World Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |games = Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |fastestlap = 1:06.957 (Kimi Raikkonen; Scuderia Ferrari, 2018) }}The Red Bull Ring (formerly the A1 Ring) is a Real World circuit which was added to Gran Turismo 6 with the update 1.09 (variable weather is included) and Gran Turismo Sport with update 1.25. The circuit, which is located in Spielberg in the Austrian Alps, is owned by Red Bull and plays host to the Formula One Austrian Grand Prix from 2014, as well as hosting the Grand Prix 25 times from 1970 to 2003 as well as other major racing series. The current lap record is 1:06.957 (Kimi Raikkonen, Scuderia Ferrari, 2018). There also exists a shorter version of the track. Events Gran Turismo Sport *Group 3 Cup; Race 1 - 6 laps *Real Circuit Tours; Race 2 - 5 laps *Red Bull X- Junior Series; Race 4 - 6 laps *Lamborghini Cup; Race 4 - 6 laps *Mercedes AMG Grand Prix; Race 5 - 12 laps *X2014 Nations Cup; Race 1 - 10 laps *Supra Legend; Race 4 - 5 laps *F1500 Championship; Race 7 - 8 laps *J-Sports Meeting (rain); Race 9 - 6 laps *All Japan GT Car Championships (rain); Race 8 - 10 laps *Group 4 Cup (rain); Race 7 - 4 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 The OMV corner cuts to the right after a steep ascent. Not only is it a blind corner, the surface is bumpy here making it difficult to draw an optimum line. Brake using the 100m marker board as your cue. Make sure to reduce your speed adequately in a straight line. Once past the hump on the road surface near the apex, open the throttle to make your exit. Sector 2 The AMS corner where you hit your lowest speed on the track is also on an ascent with undulating surfaces, making you prone to lose balance of your car. Start braking just before the 100m marker board, and go tight around the turn at partial throttle. Once the car is facing the exit, open the throttle carefully and accelerate out. The Rauch corner is on a descent with a sharp entry. Start braking just before the 100m marker board. Get on the inside early and accelerate in a rather straight line towards the outer kerbstones. At the Pirelli corner, brake just before the 50m marker board, and enter with a middle line. Get on the apex at the center of the kerbstones on the inner side. Sector 3 For turn 7 which follows, start braking where the kerbstones end. Stay on the apex a bit longer than usual, then exit towards the darker kerbstones on the right side. Then proceed to clear turn 8. For Jochen Rindt, brake lightly before the 50m marker board. Once on the apex, open your throttle gradually to clear the corner. For the myWorld corner, start braking around where the red surface on the far left ends. Once on the apex, open your throttle immediately and accelerate rapidly along the outer kerbstones. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT6 DLC Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:F1 Circuits Category:Austrian Circuits Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3% Category:Circuits with weather Category:MotoGP Circuits